


Written in Pink

by Fabulolz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Dysphoria, Brief Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, allura and lance are best friends, allura is extremely supportive, occasional use of t slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: My name is Allura. I’m from a rich family living in a suburb area called Altea. I was a cheerleader in high school, and went on to become a journalism major in college. I attended Voltron university where I met my best friend Lydia Mcclain. This story is not about me, it’s about her… Or should I say, he.





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kind of a pilot..? Just to test the waters... Sorry it's so short!

“Are you sure about this?” I asked for the umpteenth time to my best friend’s annoyance.

“For fuck’s sake, Allura! Just do it!” He snapped.

I yelped as a clump of hair fell to the ground, the scissors nearly slicing off his ear.

“Jesus, careful…” He huffed, staring in the mirror. He was now missing nearly three-fourths of his once long hair he used to braid almost every day for dance practice.

“Sorry, sorry!” I squealed worriedly, “I’ve never cut hair before… Why are you making me do it?”

“Because it’s… Hard…” He took a deep shaky breath, holding himself, “I… I’ve never cut my hair like this before… My mama… She used to always make me keep it long but… Now… It’s like… I don’t want it anymore… You’re the only one I trust to do this…”

“I… I see…” I gulped, determination rising in my chest, “Don’t worry. I’ll do my best… Just… Stand still..?” I laughed sheepishly, glancing at the reference picture on my phone, “So, you’re going to sell your curling iron?” Snip.

“Yeah. Don’t need it…”

“You’ll keep the straightener?” Snip.

“Yeah, I can be a boy and look pretty, can’t I?”

“Men can be feminine, contrary to trendy belief.” Sniiiiip. He flinched when he saw the pile of hair on the floor.

“What if I hate it?”

I looked at him through the mirror, wrapping my arms around him, “You won’t. Don’t doubt yourself. You will look amazing…’

“W…What if Keith hates it?” He gulped hard. He still hadn’t told his boyfriend…

“He won’t. He’s more dedicated to you than you think. Don’t let your anxiety get you down!” I chuckled, chopping off the rest of his hair and styling it according to the photograph.

After almost an hour, he stared at his new reflection.

“Feel okay?”

His shoulders relaxed, “I feel so much better…”

“This is only the first step, Lance.” I held his hand, “Ready to write it down?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He nodded, smiling slightly.

I led him to our shared desk, taking out the brand new pink gel pen and a navy-blue journal labeled “Lance”.

“Want me to write it?” I asked.

“You have the better handwriting.” He snorted, sitting on my bottom bunk bed.

In careful cursive, I wrote _‘First step of Lance’s Journey: Lance cuts his hair!’_

“There it is. All written in pink.”


	2. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Keith. He's a loner type that somehow got wrapped around Lance's charismatic finger. The man's got charm for days. Keith is the complete opposite. He's quiet, a bit stoic... How did my best friend end up falling in love with such a freakish guy? I have no idea... But now I put my trust in Keith because today, Lance is going to come out to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I have all the ideas written out, but I'm not sure where to put them..? Does that make sense..? XD I kind of want this to be short and sweet at five chapters, but I feel like that might not be enough... What do you guys think? 5? 10? 15..? 50???

“I can’t do this.”

“Lance, you can totally do this, my faith in you is one-hundred percent!” I assured him, rubbing his shoulders.

“…I can’t.” He deadpanned, “I feel like I’m gonna barf.”

“Don’t barf. That’s not cool…” I chuckled nervously, “It’s easy. Just go to Keith, and say, ‘Babe, I’m trans.’…”

“You make it sound so damn easy, Allura…” He sighed, adjusting the baseball cap on his head, “You need to hold my hand through this.”

“Are you sure? It might be more awkward if I’m there…”

“No. You have to be there.”

“Can I be at a distance..? I really don’t want to be around if something goes wrong.”

“What the hell?! What kind of friend are you?!”

“The best one. But not necessarily the brave one.” I snorted.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Okay, stand by the tree. I’ll go to the table and… Talk it out with him…”

“Good! Do that!”

“I’m gonna break up with him.”

“Bad! Don’t do that!”

“I don’t think he’ll wanna stick around…”

“You’ve been with him for, like, forever!”

“Only two years.”

“Two years of passion and love, Lance! Don’t break it off with him, he’ll probably love you no matter what.”

Lance slug his backpack over his shoulder, “Probably…”

“Uh, I shouldn’t have said probably. I meant most likely!” I followed him out of the library to the outdoor sitting area we on campus called “The Patio”.

I stood behind a tree as he went to the chess themed table, waiting for his lover. He glanced at me and I gave him a thumb up. When he frowned, I gave him two thumbs up. I went quiet when I saw Keith come by. I listened closely, keeping myself out of view.

“Hey…” Lance gulped.

“What’s up?”

“Well…” I could tell Lance was getting too nervous for his own good. Maybe I should have been out there holding his hand. He was such a baby when it came to serious confrontation.

“I… Think we should… Break up…” Lance choked painfully and I felt my heart crack.

“…I don’t think we should.” Keith complied, taking Lance’s hands in his. I liked Keith, even if we weren’t the best of buds, I appreciated the way he treated my best friend.

“Well, I… I dunno…” Lance was breaking down and it was crushing me, “Keith, I… I’m not the person I used to be…”

“I can see that.” Keith pointed to his new haircut, “What’s going on, Lydia?”

“I…” He heaved slightly, “I’m a guy… I’m Lance…”

Before Keith could respond, Lance was running away, passing me.

“Lance!” I called out worriedly. That man was too fast. I peeked over at Keith.

He didn’t look shocked or disgusted. Just… Upset. I was good at reading emotions and I could tell Keith was just as concerned as I was.

“I can’t believe she-… He… Doesn’t think I’d love him anymore just because of… One thing…” He huffed in frustration.

“Just give him time. He’ll come around…” I smiled reassuringly, “He’s still the same person he was then… Just a different gender now.”

“I don’t mind.” He said, “I’ll love him no matter who or what he is. How come he can’t get that through his stupid thick skull?” He was getting mad now.

“Calm down, take a breather for a while and swing by our dorm tonight. Bring a pizza and some chocolate.” I winked before scampering away. Boy did I feel out of place. I wasn’t used to having one on one time with Keith, but it wasn’t bad.

My mind started buzzing with thoughts on how to console Lance and what to do if the worst thing were to happen. I wasn’t paying attention as I crashed into someone, my purse clattering to the ground along with other person’s books.

“Oh dear, I am so so sorry!” I screeched, picking up my supplies, “I’m so clumsy!”

“It’s alright” A smooth chortle erupted from the stranger. I looked up, facing a tall and muscular man with black hair and a cool expression. I felt my pulse skyrocket momentarily and blood seemed to rush toward my face.

“H… Hello…” I gulped sheepishly, looking to the side.

“Hi. I’m Takashi Shirogane. But my friends call me Shiro.”

“Hello, Takashi…” Shoot, I should have used his nickname. That would have been more appropriate, but I was screaming internally, I couldn’t hear myself thinking properly anymore, “I’m Allura…”

“Allura. Beautiful.”

“Me or the name?” I smirked. Lance really rubbed off on me sometimes…

“Both!” He laughed and I smiled nervously. His booming voice made me feel warm and safe.

“…”

“…”

“Well, it was really nice meeting you!” I waved before making a run for it.

“Wait!” He called out, but I didn’t stop. My heart was pounding into my eardrums, I had to escape.

* * *

 

I knocked on my own door before realizing it was my own door. I sighed and opened it, seeing a sobbing Lance on his laptop playing the Google dino jump game.

“Lance, I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” He sniffled, “Fuck, he got killed by a cactus!” He threw his computer and started wailing, “Life is meaningless and the world is so cruel!”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic…” I dodged the pillow being tossed at me.

“If you’re gonna be a negative Nancy, then leave!”

“You’re one to talk, negative… Norman!”

“Norman? Really?”

“I couldn’t think of anything else…” I shrugged before sitting beside him, “You just need to relax. Let’s start by putting this away…” I carefully shut his laptop before coming in for a cuddle puddle, “I’ll hold you platonically until you feel at ease.” I beamed.

“This doesn’t help…” He mumbled, but his tension was going down.

“Of course, it doesn’t.” I said sarcastically, cradling the boy.

“…How mad is he?”

“Just a little upset with your lack of faith in him…”

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in him… I just feel like maybe he doesn’t want to be with me through this…”

“Lance, that’s the definition of lacking faith.”

“I’m bad at this, okay?”

“Yes. You are.”

“Don’t agree with me!”

“Oh, I mean, no! You’re not!”

“…That doesn’t help at all…”

“I’m trying, Lance!” I pouted. We laid together silently.

“…Is he coming over?” He asked quietly.

“Yes. I asked him to bring pizza and chocolate…”

“That’s so bad for your skin…”

“But you eat it anyway.”

“That’s true…”

There was a knock at our door and I answered it simply. Lo and behold there was Keith with dinner and dessert.

“Did you get garlic knots, babe?” Lance called out.

“Of course, I did. What kind of boyfriend doesn’t get garlic knots for his boyfriend?” Keith walked in, setting the food on our makeshift cardboard box table. He greeted Lance with a kiss and the two of them smiled at each other like nothing had changed at all. Everything was fine.

I grinned before walking over to the desk. While Lance was distracted, I wrote in the journal.

_‘Second step of Lance’s Journey: Lance comes out to Keith.’_

But then I added,

_‘First step of Allura’s terrible love life: Allura runs away from a boy named Takashi Shirogane…’_


	3. Step Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Lance Mcclain. I recently came out as transgender to the world. I have crippling anxiety and just wanna feel better about the way I look. Unfortunately, being trans comes with harsh realities and harsher people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A chapter in Lance's pov, finally!
> 
> So I did a little bit of research for this chapter. Let me know if there's an actual name for the underwear mentioned because I couldn't figure it out for the life of me... xux 
> 
> Warning: Contains some transphobia and body dysphoria. Also Langst. And brief mention of oral sex. And cutting. :'D If any of these things make you uncomfortable, you may want to move onto the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: So there is use of the t-slur in this chapter. One of my readers (galewrites) warned me about this a bit ago and I had no idea that it didn't completely go with the transphobia warning. So I added the tag 'occasional use of t-slur' in the tags. Sorry if I offended anyone, that is the last thing I want to do. And please be sure to tell me something if you find something wrong in this story, I won't hesitate to fix it! :) As I said, I want to be respectful towards the trans community. 
> 
> Also, I found out what that underwear is called! XD

It started out simple in my childhood.

I didn’t like long hair and despised all things pink.

Then it became more complex later down the road into adulthood…

I would stare in the mirror for hours, feeling like the body I was in wasn’t mine. I’d do something differently every day, trying to relieve the pain. I wouldn’t wear a skirt for a few weeks, I’d stop wearing makeup for a month, I used new skin products. But nothing worked. I felt stuck and gross.

It wasn’t until after one shower I dropped my towel to the ground and stared long and hard at my naked body. I wanted muscle. I didn’t want my breasts. I wanted to be manly. I wanted to be…

“Oh…” I had an epiphany, “I’m a man.”

I tossed and turned in my sleep for ages, refusing to acknowledge my conclusion. I didn’t change anything for about a year. Then one day I had a full blown mental breakdown, screaming at myself in the bathroom mirror, “I DON’T WANT THIS! I DON’T WANT IT!”

Allura burst in and held me in a tight embrace, asking me what was wrong. And that’s when I told her I was a man trapped in a woman’s body. She didn’t flinch. She didn’t push me away.

“We’re going to have to do something about this…” Was what she said and it felt like a giant weight was lifted off me.

I talked about cutting my hair and she cut my hair. I said I wanted to tell Keith and she made me tell him. Allura has been my helpful crutch since the beginning, reassuring me that making decisions on my own was okay.

Now we were at the doctor’s office, waiting for my results. Today we’d find out if I could start testosterone and when I could get a mastectomy. Allura perked up when the doctor returned to our room while I made myself small, holding her hand.

“Well Lance, I can officially say that you are good to go!” He smiled and Allura burst into happy tears.

“I’m glad you have such a supportive mother.” He said.

“She’s not my mom.” I laughed, patting her shoulder, “When can I start?”

“I forgot to mention that there is good and bad news…” He sighed, “Unfortunately, I can’t give you an official date for when. So, it’s gonna be another waiting game… But I will be sure to let you know when the testosterone is available!”

Allura and I walked out of the building, utterly disappointed. Keith was waiting by his car for us with an expectant expression on his face.

“Well…?” He asked quietly.

I wrapped my arms around him before crying into his shoulder.

“Sadly, we’re going to have to wait…” Allura said.

Keith frowned, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault…” I sniffled, “Dude, I just don’t want a high pitch voice anymore and I wanna have pectorals and body hair and all that great manly man stuff…”

He smiled sadly, “I’d give all those things to you in a heartbeat if it would make you happy.” He rubbed my back soothingly.

“Gimme your beard growing abilities, Keith.” I laughed through my tears, choking back wails. I really wanted this. I needed it.

* * *

 

“Lance, I’m heading out. What are you doing today?” Allura asked as she packed her purse.

“I think I’m just gonna go to the gym…” I said with a bored tone, reading a magazine, “Seems like a fun idea, right?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged, “I’ll see you in a bit. Let’s do lunch?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Okay, bye!” She walked out and I sat up.

I read somewhere on the internet that trans boys use duct tape to bind their chests. As a starving college student, I couldn’t afford a real binder, so I did the alternative. I struggled in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes before I managed to tape my boobs flat. I put a t-shirt on and examined my body in the mirror. Luckily, I was blessed without many curves. I looked like a lanky tall boy. That’s exactly what I wanted. I smiled proudly to myself before gathering my workout supplies.

It was hard to bend down with all the duct tape and a little harder to breathe, but I sucked it up for the sake of my confidence. I wanted to like my skin for once and this was one step ahead for me.

As I jogged on the treadmill though, sweating and panting heavily, my breathing became even more constrictive. Suddenly I was getting light headed and my vision began to blur. I took a few sips of water, hoping it was just a processing migraine I could overcome. I took one ibuprofen after the other, praying that my makeshift binder wouldn’t kill me.

But after another half hour, I passed out, hitting my head on the machinery. I vaguely remember being hauled away by some guy with a black undercut.

* * *

 

_“She has some abrasions to the skin on her torso and stomach from the duct tape. Also she has a minor rib injury.”_

_“You mean HE has some skin abrasions and HE has a minor rib injury…”_

_“Well, until I see a legal document, she is a she.”_

_“Excuse me doctor, but that is highly disrespectful to say about your own patient.”_

_“I’m here to save lives, not to respect them.”_

I could hear everything but couldn’t quite understand the words. I opened my eyes shortly after, watching the doctor leave and Allura pounce on me.

“Lance! You’re okay!”

“Yeah, I’m fine…”

“Good… Mind explaining to me what the hell you were thinking then?” She scowled.

I looked away sheepishly, “I just… I didn’t wanna… Have boobs today…”

She groaned, “Lance, you could’ve died, you know that? You wrapped duct tape around your chest so tightly that it caused you to stop breathing…”

“…It felt worth it at the time…” I let out a shaky sigh. Once again, I felt short of breath.

“Next time tell me these things so you don’t put yourself in danger… I could’ve bought you a real binder, idiot…”

“I didn’t want you to!” I huffed, “I don’t want you to spend money on me… You already bought me a new wardrobe and you’re pitching in for my T…”

“Lance…” She cupped my cheek, her blue-purple eyes sparkling, “That’s what friends do. They help each other…”

My bottom lip quivered before I broke into yet another hysterical crying fit.

* * *

 

The pleasant thing about being sent to the hospital was that I got released to cuddle with Keith afterwards. Since I was excused from classes, I got to hang out at his house. He took a whole week off work just to be with me because Allura didn’t have time to.

“How’s the food?” He asked after serving me up a heaping pile of top ramen.

“Damn good as always!” I chuckled, slurping away. Keith had always been a good chef from the start of our relationship. I sometimes felt like the only reason he cooked was because of me. When he was alone, his eating habits were horrid, but with me, he’d put a ton of effort into his meals to impress me.

He sat beside me on the couch, wrapping an arm around me. I smirked.

“Well aren’t you a flirtatious bastard.”

“What?” He looked puzzled.

I laughed, “I’m only joking, Keithy.” I drank the broth and placed the empty bowl on the coffee table. I leaned over and kissed my boyfriend affectionately before it became much deeper and more intimate.

Keith was taking off his shirt in minutes and he was about to pull mine over my head.

“Wait!” I jolted and he stopped at the brim. I looked to the side weakly, “I don’t know if… I’m ready yet…”

He tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Before my transition, Keith and I were a normal hetero couple, even though we were both bi (However, I was the only girl Keith was ever into. Turns out I’m a guy though, so I guess that makes him gay). We were sexually active, using proper protection and taking birth control. But while performing such heinous (Well, I wouldn’t say that. Keith can really tug an orgasm outta me) acts, I would often feel anxious, wanting to hide. At the beginning, I thought it was normal to feel nervous during sex, but as time went on I started to feel ever more out of place and I knew that wasn’t normal. Now here I was trying to transition and Keith wanted to see the part of me I hated most.

“I mean… That I don’t want you to see… The wrong parts…” I closed my eyes.

“Lance, you’re still a man even if you have a… Vagina…” He blushed when he said the ‘V’ word, “And tits… You’re a man, Lance.”

“…And you’ll treat me like a man?” I gulped as his breath began lingering along my throat.

“Of course, my precious boy…” He hummed, reaching down to lift my shirt a little, “Look at you all manly with your abs starting to perk up…” He kissed my tummy and I shuddered.

“I’ve been working out…” I gulped harder than I expected to.

“Mm I can’t wait to hear that deep voice. It’ll be so sexy.” He grinned and I blushed this time.

“Imagine me sucking your cock all the way down to the shaft. Wouldn’t that be amazing?” He whispered and I groaned.

“Keith…” I was getting horny from all this foreplay and sex talk.

“You could come in my mouth and I’d swallow it all up...” He undid my pants.

I continued to tremble and shiver, gasping as he lapped at my cunt. I couldn’t take it anymore when he sucked my clit and I came hard, body convulsing, feeling euphoric. Keith really knew how to make me come…

“K-Keith…” I huffed, catching my breath as he moved my bangs out of my face. I was completely breathless.

“Good boy…” He smiled softly, licking his lips in a not so innocent manner. Keith was a dangerous man…

After a week of no school, I eventually went back to Voltron University, attending all my classes for once. Allura was happy to have me back sitting next to her in Spanish. I was a native speaker, but I took the level one class so I didn’t have to deal with so much work. Homework was easy and I usually got A’s on all my assignments. Except for this one…

“Que?” I tilted my head at the red ‘F’ on my paper, “There’s no way this is wrong…”

Allura perused my answers, “I’m not even a native speaker and I know these answers are all correct…” She hummed curiously, “I wonder if the professor accidentally marked your paper wrong…”

Class was dismissed and we stood up, gathering our stuff.

“Listen, you go grab lunch with Keith. I’ll catch up…” I said, double checking my paper.

“Okay! Later!” She walked off as I made my way to the teacher’s desk.

“Excuse me, Señor Sanchez, think you graded my paper wrong.” I tried sounding polite, but I was a little frustrated.

“Oh, did I?” He looked it over before shaking his head, “I know why now… It’s because the wrong name was at the top.”

“Huh?” I looked at it, “But that is my name. I am Lance Mcclain.”

“Well according to my schedule, I don’t have a Lance Mcclain in my class.” He snarled at me.

“You…” I gulped before scowling, “Okay. Yeah. That’s… Totally understandable…” I shoved the paper into my bag, walking out.

“Have a good day, Lydia.” He called out and my chest felt warm with rage.

How could he do that? I changed my pronouns in all my classes, asking teachers to address me as a he and him. I told them my name was Lance and it always would be. The name Lydia sent harsh ripples down my spine and I was reminded of my body image.

I stopped at a big window, looking at my reflection. I looked like a tomboy. Not a boy. A tomboy. My stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“Hey look, it’s that tranny from my bio class.” One guy passed by me, but when I turned around there was no one there.

“She’s only acting transgender for the attention.” Another girl snorted and I whipped around to find the person. Still, no one was there.

“Attention whore.”

“Faget.”

“Tranny!”

“TRANNY!”

I screamed, grasping my hair in horror. It took me a minute to realize it, but all these voices were in my head…

* * *

 

I ended up going to my dorm rather than heading to lunch with Allura and Keith. I got probably fifty texts from my best friend that I couldn’t respond to. Every part of me felt ridiculously numb with body dysphoria and anxiety. I wanted to bath in a mixture of toxic waste and inescapable death.

As I worked on unlocking the door, I got a tap on the shoulder.

“Excuse me.” The dorm administrator announced her presence, “I got your new paperwork regarding your personal information and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

I raised an eyebrow, “What..?”

“We don’t allow transgender people in our dorms…” She said in a lower voice.

My eyes widened, “Th-That’s discrimination!”

“You have a week to leave the premise. Thank you for your cooperation.” She pinned a white sheet of paper onto the door before walking down the hall.

I read the leave notice, filled with dread. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it wasn’t pounding at all. Angrily, I ripped the paper down and shakily burst into my room. None of these people had the right to treat me this way. Even if I was born in the wrong body, I was still human nonetheless. But the world was a cruel and terrifying place that I just couldn’t avoid…

I moved into the bathroom, putting up the toilet seat before puking into the bowl. All this anxiety was making me physically sick. I heaved, wanting to get every bit of food out of me so I couldn’t throw up again. I slumped down to the floor, feeling oddly cold. My blood was too hot though and I felt the million and one voices in the back of my head again.

I grabbed a razor from the cabinet and scrapped it against my skin, cringing in pain. I dropped it quickly when I realized what I was doing to myself before hyperventilating. Why had I just cut myself?

Before I knew it, Allura and Keith were standing in the doorframe, looking appalled at my current state. I gulped on air, looking away shamefully.

Suddenly, I was being wrapped in a blanket and was pulled into the desk chair.

“What happened?!” Keith was up in my face looking as furious as I felt earlier.

I merely swallowed again, unable to answer. I could hear him talking and I knew what his words meant, but my mind was blank.

“Keith, back away please.” Allura requested politely before handing me a bottle of water, “May I see your wrist, please?”

I gave her my arm without hesitation. I wanted her to fix my mistake.

She wrapped a bandage around my wound tightly before kissing it, “Please don’t harm yourself over what other people say again…” She said softly, opening the bottle. I chugged every drop of the water, wishing to be cleansed somehow.

“Rest, Lance…” She moved me to her bottom bunk, Keith laying on one side of me while Allura was on the other. I couldn’t be more grateful for these beautiful people in my life…

* * *

 

It was a rather nerve-racking day for me after my incident yesterday. Allura, Hunk, and I had no classes for the day so we were going out to buy me some new underwear and a binder.

Hunk was one of my closest friends that I knew since elementary school. He was one of the more accepting people in my life and practically family. I told him that I was trans shortly after I confessed to Keith and he was a little unsure at first, but found a way to understand it later. One of the reasons he decided to tag along today was so he could get used to my changes.

“Lance, look at this one.” She showed me a traditional black binder in my size.

“Let’s get that one. I don’t wanna be too showy.” I snorted, “This isn’t a bra shop, thank god.”

Allura researched a lot for me and found a transgender clothing store. It was a lot easier shopping here than at any other department store. The dressing rooms were all unisex and there wasn’t a ‘boys’ and ‘girls’ section. I felt just right in this building surrounded by my friends and other transgender people who had some sort of experience like my own.

“Try it on!” Hunk ushered me to a dressing room stall and I went in.

Allura tossed a few black and white binders over the door and a pair of boxer briefs that contained a bulge in them. I put them on slowly before looking at myself in the mirror for a long time. I snapped a picture and sent it to Keith.

Keith <3<3<3:

_What about with your clothes on?_

I put on my baseball t-shirt and jeans, staring at my now perfect reflection. It felt good. It felt amazing.

Later today I’d have to write in my navy-blue journey journal

_‘Third step of Lance’s Journey: Lance gets a binder.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was logical and respectfully written. I myself am not transgender, but I want to respect the community as much as I can. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if transgender clothing stores exist, but I really wish they did because I know so many people would be a lot more comfortable shopping--//

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any concerns with what I'm writing/how I'm writing this, feel free to let me know at anytime!


End file.
